Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4
Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4 is a new movie. Summary Lightning McQueen and the gang help Woody and friends teach a new toy named Forky about the joys of being played with as well as reuniting with an old friend and Lightning's cousin. Plot Nine years ago/Operation: Rescue RC/Bo's departure Nine years ago, a storm is occurring outside Andy Davis' house. Inside Andy's room, Jessie and Bullseye look outside and jump in fright as thunder crashes. Just then, Hamm alerts them to Andy making his way to his room. When Andy enters and dumps his toys on the bed, his mom calls him down for dinner. Once Andy is gone, Woody and the others come to life and jump down from the bed. Lightning McQueen asks Woody if he sees someone, but there was no sign of him. Woody instructs Lightning, Jessie, Buzz, Slinky, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Twilight Sparkle, Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Finn McMissile, the Smokejumpers, Blade Ranger, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Skipper, Sarge and Holley Shiftwell to follow him to Molly's room before instructing everyone else to stay put. Entering Molly's room, they find Bo Peep and her sheep, Billy, Gruff and Goat, but have to hide as Molly exits her room. When going in the bedroom, Bo helps Woody up with her cane onto the desk, asking him what the situation is. Woody answers that there is the lost toy in the side yard, Bo orders Billy, Gruff and Goat to raise the window blinds, which they do. Lightning tells Dusty, Skipper, Blade Ranger and Holley to fly out of the chimney and search for the lost toy from the sky. While the others looks out the window, the three planes and purple spy car fly into the sky and look down from above. Blade shines his light down on a storm drain and found RC caught in it. Princess Bubblegum points him out to the others and they ponder over how to rescue him. Then, Woody and Bo Peep decide to use Operation: Pull Toy when Woody calls Slinky and Bo calls the three Barbies, and Lightning calls Mater. With the help of other toys in Molly's room, Jessie unlocks the window and opens it. After that, she uses a flashlight to pinpoint RC. Lightning and Woody stare down at him when Bo straightens Woody's hat and nods determinedly to him then comfortingly strokes Lightning on his cheek and says "Go save your cousin.". With that, Woody, Slinky, Lightning and Mater head down the wall of the house outside and make a long way to RC, who is starting to lose his grip on the storm drain. Eventually, Mater and Slinky were out of reach and Woody and Lightning attach themselves to the duo to reach RC. Then, Bo gasps at what is happening and just as RC is about to be swept away, she uses the Monkeys, Finn and the Smokejumpers to help her friends reach RC. Lightning and Woody smile at her and pulls RC out of the storm drain. They are yanked out of the way of an oncoming car which pulls up in the drive. When a mysterious man got out of his car, he runs to the door. The others successfully pull a soaking wet RC into Molly's room when Sarge, Finn McMissile, Dottie, Chug, Sparky, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi and the Human Mane 5 takes him to recover at Andy's room. Bo peeks outside and smiles down at Lightning and Woody who smile back. All of a sudden, the window closed and Woody peeks in to see Bo, Billy, Gruff, Goat and their lamp being put in a box and given to the man who pulled up in the drive. Once Molly, her mom and the man are gone, Jessie, Buzz and Cruz open the window again but Woody, Lightning and Mater were gone. The man carries the box containing Bo and her lamp to his car but realizes he forgot his keys and goes back to retrieve them. Under the car, Woody, Lightning and Mater drags the box and opens it. They tell Bo not to leave but her mind was made up and was ready to have a next kid. She then proceeds to tell them that kids lose their toys everyday. Lightning tells Woody that he'd been through the same thing when he lost Doc. Just then, Andy rushes outside, looking for Woody, Lightning and Mater. Bo straightens Woody's hat and strokes Lightning and Mater before the man comes back with the keys and picks up the box. Woody, Lightning and Mater sadly watch as Bo is taken away and Andy found them when he spotted them and rushes back inside the house. Nine Years Later/Bonnie's First Day at Kindergarten/Meet Forky While the nine years went by, Andy played with his toys as he grew up. When he was around his young adult years, Andy gives Woody, Buzz and the other toys to Bonnie who plays happily with them in Andy's stead. Lightning and his team join in the fun while Woody is sitting and watching, though he was still enjoying being with Bonnie. Some time later, in the closet, the toys are waiting for Bonnie to finish breakfast. Guido speaks as Luigi tells him that the breakfast will be done shortly. Dolly explains to everyone that she told them to expect to be put in the closet when Bonnie's mom cleans the room quickly. Woody and Lightning help to keep the others calm and Dolly asks them if she needs to be worried. Woody explains that the gang are veterans and they'll hang in there. Dolly instructs them to keep them calm until they get word. Just then, a toy on the door jangles to Dolly, signaling Bonnie nearly done with breakfast. Sally tells everyone to do their best but Dolly tells her she's got it. When Bonnie appears, she picks everyone but Woody and takes his sheriff badge, before closing the closet door and gives the sheriff badge to Jessie. Woody watches through the closet doors as Bonnie play with the toys, Lightning re-enters the closet to comfort Woody. Even, the four toys named Melephant, Bitely White, Old Timer, Carl Reineroceros and Chairol Burnett telling him that everything will be fine. Then, Woody got a dust bunny on his torso as he picks it and tries to get it off. The other toys suggest various names for the dust bunny as Woody peeks out of the closet, when Bonnie's parents came up and tell her about going to Kindergarten Orientation but Bonnie tells them she doesn't want to go but her parents assured her that everything will be fine. Bonnie asks her parents that can she bring one toy but her parents tell her that toys don't go to school and take her out of the bedroom. Once Bonnie and her parents are gone, the toys come back to life but Dolly tells them to stay still. She proceeds to explain that Bonnie always forgets something and that she'll be back any second to collect it. When Woody and Lightning got out of the closet, they tell the other toys and the team that Bonnie when Jessie gives the sheriff badge back to Woody. Then, Dolly takes Woody and Lightning back to the closet and close its doors. In the closet, Woody and Lightning look through the doors when Bonnie runs back into her bedroom and sobbing. Her parents comfort her and tell her that kindergarten is not bad while Woody and Lightning decide to stowaway in Bonnie's backpack, Bonnie and her parents send off to Kindergarten. When the toys came to life again, Dolly walking to the closet and opens it but Woody, Lightning and Mater were gone. In the car, Bonnie was nervous when Woody, Lightning and Mater looked out of her backpack. Arriving at kindergarten, Bonnie was very shy when her mother told her that will be not bad. Then, a teacher named Miss Wendy, takes Bonnie to a very special for her back as her mother leaves. After Bonnie puts her backpack into its place, Woody, Lightning and Mater watched her sits at a table when it was craft time and make a pencil holder. A boy (who was eating an apple) came and took Bonnie's art supplies when Woody, Lightning and Mater watched as Bonnie begins to feel sad and the boy spits the apple and throws some art supplies into a trash can. Woody jumps out of the backpack, and sneaks to the trash can by hiding behind a lunchbox. When he jumps into it and throws some crayons out of it, Bonnie heard them and picks them. In the trash can, Woody take a white spork, some googly eyes, some red pipe cleaners, a popsicle stick, some white dough, a blue green marker and a blue band. Bonnie looks at them, and starts creating a project. First, she breaks the popsicle stick in half and put the dough on them and then, place the spork into it. Next, Bonnie made the feet and use one of the red pipe cleaners for arms and glue the googly eyes. Then, she put the blue band for mouth and finally, the project was finished. Miss Wendy was impressed and Bonnie named the project toy, Forky as Woody, Lightning and Mater watched. After kindergarten, Bonnie runs to her parents and shows them Forky. She tells them that kindergarten was finished, but it was just an Orientation Day. Bonnie's father gives his daughter a reward for being brave at kindergarten: a road trip vacation. When Woody, Lightning and Mater watched, Bonnie cheers and puts Forky into her backpack. Woody, Lightning and Mater talk to the inanimate Spork about the others saying the kindergarten is his under control. Then, one of Forky's googly eyes moved. Much to Woody, Lightning and Mater's shock, Forky comes to life! Back in Bonnie's Room, the toys and the team were stiff and still when Bonnie came and drops her backpack. When the toys and the team came to life, they are angry at Woody, Lightning and Mater for going with Bonnie at the kindergarten but they tell them that Bonnie had a great day and they are going on the road trip. Lightning adds that Bonnie made a brand new friend in class to which the project comes out of the backpack, Forky is shaking to come out of it and Woody helps him out. Lightning then introduces Forky to the others, but Forky was nervous and say "Trash". Woody tells him that there are toys but Forky says "Trash", the toys and the team say hello, which frightens him falls down and one of his eyes comes off. Woody tries to fix Forky but he ran to a trash can and Mr. Pricklepants tells Lightning and Woody that Forky is the spork, but they protest about him being the most important toy to Bonnie now and the toys tells Woody when Forky goes into the garbage can as Woody and Lightning tries to get him out and Princess Bubblegum tells them that they'll keep on him. Bonnie came back to her room as she looks for Forky and found him. That night, Bonnie was sleeping in her bed as Forky is trying to get in the garbage can but Woody keeps him out. Climbing onto Bonnie's bed, Woody holds Forky as Bonnie slept on. The next morning/The Road trip begins/Forky escapes! The next day, Woody woke up to find that Forky was gone but he was in the garbage can. So, Woody and Lightning try to get Forky but then Bonnie's father appears and asks his daughter about ready for the road trip. Bonnie says "Me!" as she tells her father about she can bring her toys, including Forky, but she notice he was gone and Woody throws Forky onto the bed. Bonnie is happy to found Forky as her father takes them to have breakfast. Bonnie's father accidentally steps on Woody's head squashing him, then Buzz notice that he has dented head. Woody stands and blows his head to fix it, as he said "I got it.". After that, the team decide to help Woody keep an eye on Forky. Rainbow Dash said that they keep Forky out of the garbage. In the RV, Woody and the team try to keep Forky out of trash at Dinoco Gas Station, the Poultry Palace, and various other places. That night, when Bonnie was sleeping with Forky, Woody, Lightning, Mater, Cruz, Dusty, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Percy, the Mane 6, Spike, Sunset, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and the Lemon Sweeter were watching him as they tried to stay awake. Then, Buzz, Finn the Human, Jake, Chug, Dottie, Skipper, Rita's siblings, the Steam Team, Princess Celestia, Flash Sentry and the Jammy Dodger sneaks and Trivia *Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Toy Story, 2, 3 and 4 are made by Disney and Pixar. *Toy Story 4, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 9, Thomas and Friends: Season 23, *Lightning McQueen, Mater, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Hugo, Rita, Thomas, Percy, the Mane 6, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, the Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Slime Princess and the Lemon Sweeter will be lost with Woody and Forky as they tries to get home. *This takes place after Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 3. Transcript Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Toy Story 4/Transcript Category:Transformersprimfan Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Spin-off films Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Sequel films Category:Toy Story crossovers Category:Movies Category:Travel Films